Battle in the name of LOVE
by Pirika Anna Usui Kyoyama 0116
Summary: who will for Annas heart?Ren hes caring Bestfriend or hes Boyfriend Yoh..what will happen if something happens between Yoh and Annas relationship will they still end up together?how about Jeannes feelings towards Ren? just find out then!YXA RXA JXR


Author:I was inspired to write this fiction when I'm listening some songs from our country the Philippines and My mind told me to make a RenXAnnaXYoh fic wish you all enjoy this..(Anna is really soft here hehe different from the real Anna)

(shaman king AU)

Note: For Hao's fans he will appear on Chapter 3...

"_"So the story starts here:

CHAPTER ONE:THE ONE IS IN HAPINESS..THE ONE IS IN SORROWNESS

Its already sunset every one was laughing on the beach.. Anna and her friends were chatting and drinking beer..

"hahahah you know Avril's concert was really cool..my gosh! Her concert was to hot! Its really What the hell"Pirika said while drinking her beer

"I got some tickets for the concert of Katy Perry..tiheee! I'm really excited I'll gonna get her autograph I really love her songs especially Thinking of you and Teenage dream and I'm laughing all day when I watched the video of California girls the gummy bears hahaha"Jeanne muttered in

"Next week is Lady gaga's concert right I should be going there!and Charice my gosh!"Jun joined their conversation

"so Avril,Katy and Lady gaga me I will just simply go to the concert of Awayaringo and the the queen of Japan's seiyus Megumi Hayashibara..!"Anna said with a proud tone(Note:hahaha XD Megumi is actually her seiyu)

"hello girls what are you chatting about!"Yoh shouted as he run to the girls

"Yoh wait"Manta shouted while running to follow Yoh

Ren and the others followed the two of them too

"Hello Anna!"Yoh said with his sheepish grin as he put his arms on her shoulder

"Can you put it down"Anna stated with while rolling her eyes

"you know Anna your so beautiful and sexy damn it you made me crazy your so hot but why you should be as cold as always"Yoh complained

"ahhh did you say something? Hello Rennie"Anna hugs her her bestfriend and kiss him on the cheek

Anna POV

hehehe! I'll make him jealous with this...I really like him but I just wanna see him jealous and angry hahah...I just need to play a little..oh well hes been waiting for 8 years already...I'm just waiting for him to say that he really loves me..and I will answer him after that

Normal POV

"Anna!I'm talking to you"Yoh growls and looked at Ren with a furios look(note:ahhh hes so cute when hes jealous)

"hey dude why are you giving me that look"Ren asking Yoh with a puzzled look

"nothing.."

"mmmmm hes jealous"Pirika said suspiciously

"dont worry dude Ren is only Anna's Best friend"Horo said while patting Yohs shoulders

"I know that but Anna I will be straight I wanted to court you! Cause I love you since I first time I met you...Anna I been waiting for 8 years..for you to show the same to me like as I do"

Yoh pulled Anna and stare at her eyes

"Yoh..."Anna stared at Yoh's chocolate brown eyes

Yoh kissed Anna emmediately put his lips on hers and he kissed her passionately

"Yoh"Anna said between her pants as she clinged her arms to Yoh's neck and kissed back to Yoh(Author:what the! They didnt even mind that there are someones watching them)

"I love you Anna"Yoh said after they broke the kiss

"Yoh..."Anna smiled sweetly as she cupped Yoh's cheeks

"shes not answering why? Since childhood I'm showing my affection to her..why cant she love me"Yoh though of himself

"I love you too"Anna whispered to Yoh while blushing intensly

All cheered because of this

"owowow"Pirika giggle

"what the hell is this Anna"Jeanne shouted

"yeeeee!Anna...Yoh!"Jun screamed

"really?is this mean were already?"

"yes!...I'm yours and youre mine"Anna said

"Anna...it hurts"Ren though to himself

Ren walked out of the scene while tears flowing down on his eyes

"dude where are you going?"Lyserg shouted

"to hell"Choco said laughing

"Choco its not time for you to joke around.."Horo said with a serious tone

"Ren...!"Anna shouted as she chase her best friend but she didnt found Ren he might be hiding..

"This is a good hiding place"Ren murmured to his self

After a few minutes

"how was it did you found him"Anna asked

"no"Lyserg answered Anna

"I know Ren is safe..we'll going to see him tomorrow again he just need to rest"Horo explained

"okay but I'm still wondering why did my little brother ran away"Jun said

"yah"the others agreed

Everyone went to their own rooms to have a rest while Jeanne is still wondering about Ren..Jeanne has a crush on Ren since she met him when her family migrated on Japan and she transferred on Shinra..

FLASHBACK

"Hello whats your name?"A beautiful girl with a blonde hair said

"I'm Jeanne"I blinked my eyes and asked "how about you?"

"I'm Anna...Anna Kyoyama and these are my friends Jun,Pirika,Horo,Manta,Lyserg,Choco,Ryu and most of all my best friend Ren"Anna said

I blushed when I saw the boy named Ren..I dont know why..as the years passed since junior high my love for him grew more on more but I think he didnt show any signs that he feels the same I just always see him with Anna and Anna and Anna as always and when I'm talking about him he always say that Anna is like this...Anna is like that...Anna is really nice...I know Anna is really an atrractive and a perfect girl that any guy would easily fall inlove with her but cant he love someone else..someone who deserves him..but its okay if he cant love me back..because all I know that I love him..

"Ren!"I said as I run to him

"oh Jeanne.."

"do you like someone else"

"why did you asked"

"uhh just asking.."

"ummm yeah but she doeant love me back she love someone else"

"owww"

I can still remember when he save me when I almost fell down on a stair

"heeee Why the hell the stair is so slippery.."I whispered to myself "woaaah"

"Jeanne!"Ren said as he hold me

"ummm thanks"I said as I blushed furiously

these were one of the beautiful moments

of me with Ren...

END OF FLASHBACK

its love at first sight but Ren doesnt know this cause Jeanne though that it will ruin their friendship and maybe Ren doesnt love her back..she decided to take a walk on the shore when suddenly she saw Ren...

"Ren no need to hide dont worry I'll not tell anyone about this"

"Jeanne..."

"What is the actual reason why did you do that?"

"cause"

"what"

"be..-ca-use.."

"Ren tell me ...promise cross my heart no one will knew this even Anna"

"cause I Love Anna since when were young I felt that I'm inlove with her"

The words that Jeanne heared made her heart to explode because of hurt..

"oh I see"

"so Ren I should be going if you want to go in..you can go now" Jeanne leave Ren alone while wiping her tears

Then already shine its already 8:00 in the morning when The gang take their breakfast Anna and Yoh are running and running,laughing and laughing on the beach

"I still cant believe...I love you"Yoh said sweetly as he pecked on Annas lips

"I love you too"

"hey you two can you stop it later on the ants will going to get that sweetness of yours, right Ren?"Horo said with annoyance

".."

"hey Ren...are you listening"

"uhhhh"

"nice talking"

"Rennie why did you run away last night if you dont mind..."Pirika said with a concern looking while patting Ren's shoulder

Ren quickly glance at Jeanne

"ummm I just wantted to vomit because I'm not feeling well yesterday I think its because of the alcohol so I decided to go the comfort room without telling anyone after that I immediately go back to my room...thats all"Ren is very anxious that Jeanne might tell truth

"oh Ren...are you already fine?are your head still aching?"Pirika asked

"ummm I'm okay...thanks for the concern"Ren smiled at Pirika

"so Ill tell the others about last night..they though that you are jealous with Yoh..."Pirika said

"huh... Me...Jealous! Me ...ofcourse not...I'm her best friend ofcourse I'm happy for her"Ren said proudly even deep with in his really jealous so tried not listen Yoh and Anna's laughter

"uhhh its that so"Pirika agreed

They played beach ball and Yoh and Anna still you know lovey-dovey(gah! why they should be like that I'm still young and still didnt experience a relationship so for me its really stupid)

"Anna! Can you stop flirting with Yoh Join the game"Pirika shouted then she pulled Anna

"Pirika I didnt tell you to ruin a beautiful moment but anyhow I will play now...you said so.."Anna said with annoyance but soon faded away

"you should be joining your friends...its your responsibilty"Horo joked

"corny"

They all played on the beach...after that its already night.. Yoh went to walk on the beach to have some fresh air when he spotted Ren watching the stars

"Dude why are you here?arent you should be sleeping now"Yoh sitted beside Ren

"something is bothering me"

"what is it?"

"do you really love my bestfriend?"

"ofcourse I do"

"dont you dare to cheat on her if you do I swear I'll gonna kill you"

"woah really a good friend huh? But dont worry cross my heart I will not hurt her"

"good...take care of her shes very precious to me"

"hai.."

"Since childhood Anna been my bestfriend ..thats the reason why I'm protecting her"

"shes like your sister neh"

".."

"so dude I need to go inside..."

"...go"

The gang went home... After a long,long vacation ..they went back to their highschool life as usual

"OMG! Yoh-kun youre back!"The schoolgirls all screamed and gather around Yoh

"Ren!"the other girls shouted

"Lyserg-chan"the rest of the girls ran

"Anna-san is very sexy and hot...shes the most intelligent girl on the school..."The other boys murmured

"I wanted to court her but if I try to court her...shit!shes always giving me a death glare eyes.."the other boy said

"shes really perfect a girl from a distinguished family,sexy,intelligent,talented cause she can sing..she can dance my gosh!.. But her attitude..."The other boy whispered

"shes here!"another boy screamed

"Anna-san!"all the boys shouted

"whatever the jerks are here again"Anna though to herself

"hon!"A boy screamed behind her

"oh Yoh!"

"Hon?"all the people on that room screamed

"whats the meaning of this?"a girl shouted

"yeah.."a boy complained

"why are you complaining..its none of your business?"Anna said while rolling her eyes

"and is it true"the girl asked Yoh once again

"yah...Anna answered me already..."Yoh said while blushing furiously

"sssoooo I see...but remember I can still get Anna..be aware Yoh"a boy said

"*Anna rolled her eyes*"

"so Anna lets go!"Yoh said

Yoh pulled Anna he was very happy cause all he know he was hers

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author:how was it? I think its bad again ...Flamers ofcourse are... NOT WELCOME! If you are posting a negative comment just leave it ! If the grammar is bad! Its not my fault English in not our official language okay?...but if you like my story just review XD I'm working on my other fic and a new fic a shaman king AU again

SCENES FOR THE CHAPTER TWO:

"so Jeanne who is your crush?"

"uhmmm..."

"Me?Problem?your the one who has a problem!"

"why me?"

"its because I love you! Sorry I have to go I cant take it anymore"

"Ren wait!"

(beeeeeeeeeepppppppppp!)

"Ren!"


End file.
